Another World's Love
by nivinoa
Summary: Kari is an ordinary girl with an ability she doesn't understand. On her first day at Fairy Acedemy, her life turns upside down. (Yeah, I'm bad at summaries.)


"DING DING DING!" I groaned._ Who would text me this early in the morning?!_ I looked at my phone and it stated the obvious.

"NEW MESSAGE"

It blared on its too-bright screen. It was my friend Ajiya. She said:

"r u worried about 2morrow 2 or is it just me?"

_What is she talking about? _ I wondered and replied.

"duh the first day of school"

Oh. Crap. I forgot about that.

When my alarm went off at 6:00, I was already awake. My paranoia of being late had gotten me up half an hour earlier. I had spent that time trying to pick out an outfit. I finally settled on a simple outfit of T shirt and jeans. Believe me, I don't usually dress this plain, usually I wear a bright shirt and mismatching socks. I decided to go simple so as to not draw attention to myself, where people would sort me into a group. This was the plainest stuff I owned.

I was standing ready at the bus stop when it pulled up. I got onto the bus and my friend Ajiya waved me over to her seat. "Nice outfit, Ri-ri!" I hate it when she calls me that. "My name is Kari and I will only respond to Kari." I told her. "Fine, be that way!" she replied huffily.

"Is that spider real?"

"What spider?"

"The one on your shirt…"

I looked down and sure enough, there was a spider. It looked to me like a wolf spider. _Why me? Why now!?_ I thought as I stepped off the bus. There was a tree nearby, so I hid behind it. I concentrated on wrapping the spider in ice. I buried it, so there would be no evidence of my magic. I've got an ablity to manipulate ice. "Let's go!" The bus driver yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back. I ran to the bus.

The rest of the bus ride passed uneventfully. When we got to school, I became even more nervous. The school literally was a castle. It looked right out of the middle ages. "Well, that was unexpected." Ajiya said." No kidding." I replied, dumbstruck. We walked closer and both flinched when a voice came out of the shadows. "Welcome to Fairy Acedemy. Please proceed down the hall and to your left to the auditorium for orientation." I looked around to thank him, but no one was there. His directions proved correct and we ended up in front of a pair of dark wooden doors. There was a sign that read:

AUDITOIRUM

When the door closed there was a loud BANG and brief pause in conversation. Groups were easy to pick out, strong "manly-men" and the girly girls. Ajiya looked longingly at the girly girls. I nodded and she went over to them. _At least she will have friends,_ I thought.

The middle of summer is pretty warm here and I'm assuming that this castle didn't have any AC, so I went over to a damp corner. But when I sat down, the stone didn't feel… like stone. "Gah!" A boy's voice cried. I immediately jumped up. I turned around and there was a guy sitting there, obviously stunned. _Great job, Kari, first day of school and I already made a bad impression! _I was mentally slapping myself. This happens every year. Last year I accidently slapped some kid in the face while talking to _. It's a curse. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you o-", He looked at me and that made me pause. His spiky black hair was messed up, along with his jacket. _ He looks nice, even like _"Yeah I'm fine, I was just a little startled. I wasn't expecting someone to sit on me." He laughed as he said this. I giggled nervously, hoping that he wouldn't hate my guts. _Stop being so dramatic, he wouldn't hate someone just for an accident._ He started laughing too. When he laughs, he sounds so happy, it's impossible not to laugh with him. We were both laughing and out of breath. No one paid attention to two 18 year olds (I guessed he was 18) laughing their heads off in a corner. Weird.

"Are you new here?" he asked me when we could breathe again. I nodded. "Are you? I replied. "Mhm, but not completely. My dad came here when he was in school. He told me all about this old place. It seems pretty interesting. I wandered around today and found a secret room. It's full of old stuff. I'll have to show it to you sometime." He looked at me." By the way, my name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster." We shook hands." I am Kari Sasaki. Nice to meet you!" I said. I was getting warm, so I took off the light sweater I was wearing. I was tempted to do what I do at home, but school isn't a good place to unbutton your shirt at. Just saying.

"Aren't you cold?" Gray asked incredulously.

"No, I'm actually starting to get warm." I told him.

I leaned up against the wall, closing my eyes. "Wake me up when it starts, OK?" I told Gray. _I kinda like Gray. He's a nice guy. Let's see what happens when I….._ I leaned on him, acting like I was asleep. I stifled a laugh as he tensed up for a second. And then almost gasped when he wrapped his arm around me. Even if it was tentative, he still wrapped his arm around me. _I think he likes me back….I hope…._ Everything from there was hazy.


End file.
